1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of polymeric films or composite materials including hexagonal boron nitride, composite materials formed from the films, and electrothermal heaters and/or heat sinks formed from the films or composite materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently various electrothermal de-icing or anti-icing products for leading edge ice protection of aero surfaces. These typically use heating elements or electrodes disposed at a leading edge surface of the aero structure in the form of a serpentine or interdigitated finger area grid to deliver heat to any ice formed on the surface. Typical electrothermal de-icing or anti-icing products utilize an embedded heating element, which is located below the external surface. Heat generated by electrothermal element must pass through a thick layer of thermally insulating polymer matrix composite prior to transfer of heat to the surface-ice interface.
It would be advantageous to provide new electrothermal ice protection systems which facilitate the rapid transfer of thermal energy to the surface-ice interface, providing energy savings and enhanced functionality. It would further be advantageous to provide electrothermal ice protection systems rugged enough to withstand exposure to an aero structure operational environment, and capable of shedding ice from an aero surface at safe voltages and power levels, ideally before the ice accretes to produce any appreciable thickness. The present invention provides such systems.